Don Kichot z La Manchy/K4/14
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Dalszy ciąg tejże samej historii. W dwa tygodnie niespełna renegat już miał kupione czółno, w które trzydzieści osób wygodnie pomieścić się mogło. Chcąc lepiej upozorować i odwrócić wszelkie podejrzenia, umyślił odbyć i odbył rzeczywiście wyprawę do kraju zwanego Sargel, o dwadzieścia mil od Algieru ku Oranowi odległego, z którym prowadzi się tu znaczny handel suchymi figami. Jeździł sam umyślnie coś ze cztery razy z Tagarynem, którego przypuścił do spółki. Tagarynami nazywają w Berberii Maurów przybyłych z Aragonii, tak jak Mudeksaresami nazywają Maurów z Grenady; w państwie Tezu Mudaksaresów tych zowią Elchasami, ich to król używa głównie do służby wojskowej. W wycieczkach tych renegat wstępował zwykle do małej zatoki, tuż pod ogrodem Agi Morato, wysiadał z majtkami na ląd, odbywał z nimi nabożeństwo i inne obrzędy, wschodnim żeglarzom właściwe, a to wszystko dlatego, ażeby sobie wykonanie zamiaru na przyszłość ułatwić. Zachodził do ogrodu Zoraidy, prosząc o owoce; Aga Morato, chociaż go nie znał, dawał mu je chętnie. Chciał koniecznie widzieć się z Zoraidą sam na sam i powiedzieć jej, że jest wybranym przeze mnie do uwiezienia jej i że może całkiem mu zaufać; ale mimo wszelkich usiłowań, nie mógł tego dokazać, bo kobiety mauretańskie nie dają się nigdy widzieć ani Maurom ani Turkom, chyba na wyraźny rozkaz ojca lub męża. Co się tyczy niewolników chrześcijańskich, to z tymi żadnych sobie nie robią ceremonii i podobno aż za bardzo poufale z nimi sobie postępują. Ja bym także nie bardzo był rad, żeby on mówił z Zoraidą, bo pewnie by się przestraszyła, że los jej powierzyłem w ręce renegata, któremu oni mniej jeszcze niż Maurowi wierzą. Ale Bóg to sam odwrócił. Widząc renegat, że mu tak łatwo idzie, że może przybijać do lądu, gdzie mu się tylko podoba, że wspólnik jego Tagaryn zupełnie mu ufa i że nareszcie ja już wykupiony jestem, oświadczył mi, że teraz trzeba postarać się tylko o wioślarzy i tych, których mam zabrać z sobą, uprzedzić, ażeby na piątek do odjazdu byli gotowi, dzień ten za stanowczy termin oznaczając. Nie tracąc czasu, nająłem zaraz dwunastu Hiszpanów, dzielnych na morze, którym najłatwiej było wydalić się z miasta. Szczęśliwym trafem dało się ich tylu zebrać, bo właśnie tylko co wyruszyło dwadzieścia galer z portu, zabrawszy z miasta wszystkich prawie wioślarzy. Szczęściem dla nas, pan tych ludzi nie wysyłał ich tego roku na morze, bo miał na warsztacie dopiero nową galerę. Hiszpanom moim poleciłem tedy, żeby w piątek wieczorem wyszli z miasta pojedynczo i czekali na mnie pod ogrodem Agi Murata. Każdemu z osobna powtórzyłem to polecenie, przestrzegając o ostrożności, przykazałem, ażeby na wypadek, jeżeli spotkają tam jakich chrześcijan, nie mówili im nic więcej, tylko, że ja ich tam przysłałem. Teraz pozostała mi rzecz najgłówniejsza do załatwienia, a mianowicie uwiadomić Zoraidę, ażeby się miała na pogotowiu i nie przeraziła się nagłym przybyciem moim. Postanowiłem przeto dostać się do ogrodu i koniecznie się z nią rozmówić. Na dwa dni przed odjazdem zakradłem się istotnie pod pozorem zbierania ziół, ale zaraz przy wejściu spotkałem się oko w oko z jej ojcem. Przemówił do mnie językiem, którym w całej Berberii, a nawet w Konstantynopolu mówią Turcy i chrześcijanie, a który nie jest ani tureckim, ani hiszpańskim, ani żadnym na świecie znanym, tylko pstrą mieszaniną wszystkich razem''językiem, którym w całej Berberii, a nawet w Konstantynopolu mówią Turcy i chrześcijanie, a który nie jest ani tureckim, ani hiszpańskim'' — Jest to język pospolicie w Turcji nazywany językiem Franków — langue franque., tym tedy językiem zapytał mnie Aga Murat, co robię w jego ogrodzie i czyj jestem. Odpowiedziałem mu, że jestem niewolnikiem Arnauty Mami (bo nie wiedziałem, że to jego przyjaciel) i że przyszedłem tu nazbierać ziół dla mojego pana. Wypytywał mnie się także, czy myślę wykupić się z niewoli i wiele mój pan żąda ode mnie. W czasie tej rozmowy Zoraida, która mnie zaraz spostrzegła i poznała, wyszła do ogrodu i bez żadnej ceremonii, bo z chrześcijanami nie robią ich, jakem to już powiedział, zbliżyła się do ojca, który ją nawet sam przywołał. Nie jestem w stanie wypowiedzieć, co się w sercu moim działo, gdym z bliska ujrzał piękną Zoraidę; wydała mi się tak cudownej urody, iż do zapamiętania olśniony byłem doskonałością jej wdzięków i okazałością stroju. Powiem tylko, że na szyi, przy uszach i w splotach włosów, pereł miała więcej, niż samych włosów na głowie. Na nogach na pół bosych, zwyczajem krajowym, miała sandały ze złotymi spinkami sadzonymi w diamenty, które ojciec jej (jak mi później powiedziała), cenił wyżej dziesięciu tysięcy dublonów. Manele na ręku drugie tyle warte były. Perły nie mniej były kosztowne; stanowią one bowiem najwyższą ozdobę Mauretanek i we wszystkich krajach razem zapewne tyle ich nie znajdzie, co między nimi. Ojciec Zoraidy słynął z tego, że posiadał najpiękniejsze perły w całym Algierze; a przy tych klejnotach dwakroć sto tysięcy czerwonych złotych hiszpańskich oddawał całkiem do jej rozporządzenia. Wyobraźcie sobie, jak musiała być piękna w tym wspaniałym stroju, przy wspanialszych wdziękach, którymi natura ją uposażyła, a których ani utrapienia, ani niewczasy nie uszkodziły. Dla mnie wspaniałość jej stroju niczym nie była przy tej urodzie; z sercem, przejętym wdzięcznością za tyle doznanych od niej dobrodziejstw, patrzyłem na nią, jak na zesłankę niebios, niosącą mi pomoc i szczęście życia całego. Jak tylko zbliżyła się do ojca, powiedział jej w swoim języku, że jestem niewolnikiem przyjaciela jego Arnauty i że przyszedłem tu zbierać sałatę dla pana swojego; ona odwróciła się ku mnie i zapytała mnie językiem Franków uprzejmie, czy jestem szlachcicem i czemu się dotąd nie wykupiłem. Odpowiedziałem jej, że już się wykupiłem i że pan mój przywiązywał do mnie cenę dość znaczną, kiedy za wolność moją żądał tysiąc pięćset sułtanów. — Doprawdy — rzeknie Zoraida — gdybyś był niewolnikiem mojego ojca, za dwa razy tyle nie dozwoliłabym ci się wykupić, bo wy, chrześcijanie, zawsze kłamiecie i udajecie ubogich, ażeby oszukać Maurów. — Może inni tak postępują, señora — odpowiedziałem — ale ja uczciwie wyszedłem z moim panem i z każdym zawsze uczciwie wychodzę. — I kiedyż wyjeżdżasz? — Podobno jutro — odpowiedziałem — bo okręt francuski ma jutro z portu wyruszyć, a ja chciałbym z tej sposobności korzystać. — Czy by nie lepiej — rzecze Zoraida — zaczekać ci na okręt hiszpański, niż jechać z Francuzami, którzy nie są przyjaciółmi twojego narodu? — Nie, señora — odpowiedziałem. — Gdyby wszakże, jak słyszę, miał tu przybyć okręt hiszpański, może bym zaczekał na niego, wolałbym jednak dla pewności jutro już odjechać, bo tak mi tęskno za krajem moim i tymi, których kocham, że trudno by mi było ociągać się dla lepszej sposobności. — Jesteś żonaty pewnie — rzecze Zoraida — i chciałbyś jak najprędzej ujrzeć swą małżonkę? — Nie, señora, żonaty nie jestem, ale dałem słowo, że się ożenię, jak tylko wrócę do kraju. — A czy piękna ta, której dałeś słowo? — O! tak piękna, señora, że chcąc ją pochwalić i o jej wdziękach dać ci wyobrażenie, powiedzieć tylko mogę, że do ciebie podobna. Aga Murat uśmiechnął się na te słowa i rzekł: — Na Allaha! mój chrześcijaninie, toś ty nie lada szczęśliwy, jeżeli narzeczona twoja podobną jest do mojej córki, która w całym państwie nie ma sobie równej. Przypatrz jej się dobrze, a poznasz, że prawdę mówię. W czasie tej rozmowy ojciec Zoraidy służył nam niejako za tłumacza, gdyż mówił daleko bieglej od córki językiem Franków; ona, jakkolwiek rozumiała ten język dość upowszechniony w kraju, więcej jednak gestami niż słowy wyrażała, co chciała. Kiedy tak rozmawiamy, przypada służący i biegnąc woła, że czterech Turków, przesadziwszy mur ogrodu, zrywa owoce, chociaż jeszcze niedojrzałe. Przelękli się tą wiadomością Aga Murat i córka jego, Maurowie bowiem boją się niezmiernie Turków, a szczególniej żołnierzy, którzy zuchwalstwo swoje posuwają do tego, że traktują ich z góry, jak niewolników. — Córko moja — rzekł Aga Murat — wracaj do domu i siedź zamknięta w pokoju, dopóki się nie rozprawię z tymi psami, a ty, chrześcijaninie — mówił do mnie — nazbieraj sałaty ile chcesz i wracaj zdrów do ojczyzny, niech cię Bóg prowadzi! Skłoniłem mu się nisko, a on odszedł do Turków, zostawiając mnie samego z Zoraidą. Zrazu udała ona, że wraca do domu, jak jej ojciec kazał, ale gdy znikł za krzakami, przybiegła na powrót do mnie i ze łzami w oczach zawołała: — Tameji chcistano, tameji? — (co znaczy: odjeżdżasz chrześcijaninie, odjeżdżasz). — Tak, siñora, odjeżdżam, ale nie pojadę bez ciebie! wszystko gotowe na piątek, błagam cię, pani, czekaj na nas i nie przerażaj się naszym przybyciem; ręczę ci słowem moim, że cię dowiozę do krajów chrześcijańskich. Tłumaczyłem się w ten sposób, że zrozumiała mowę moją i wsparłszy się drżąca na moich ramionach, skierowała kroki ku domowi. Nieszczęśliwym trafem, który bardzo źle mógłby dla nas wypaść, gdyby niebo samo nami się nie opiekowało, idąc tak oboje, spotkaliśmy się wręcz z jej ojcem, wracającym po rozprawie z Turkami. Wiedzieliśmy dobrze, że widział nas w tej postawie; ja drżałem już o los drogiej mi Zoraidy, ale ona, przytomniejsza ode mnie, zamiast usunąć mi rękę z szyi, przycisnęła się jeszcze bardziej do mnie i skłaniając głowę na piersi moje, pochyliła się całym ciałem jakby zemdlona, a ja udawałem, że podpieram ją mimo woli, aby ją uchronić od upadku. Aga Murat przybiegł co żywo do nas, a widząc córkę w tym stanie, pytał, co jej jest. Gdy mu na zapytanie nie odpowiedziała, rzekł: — Biedaczka, zapewne zemdlała ze strachu, co jej te psy narobiły. I wziął ją w swoje objęcia. Zoraida wtedy głęboko westchnęła i unosząc ku mnie oczy łez pełne, przemówiła: — Idź, chrześcijaninie, idź już. A ojciec jej pytał: — Dlaczegóż żądasz, córko, ażeby on odszedł? wszakże nic złego ci nie zrobił, a Turków już wypędziłem. Nie bój się niczego, nikt ci tu już nie może zrobić przykrości. — To ci Turcy tak ją przestraszyli — rzekłem do Agi Murata; — ale kiedy żąda, ażebym odszedł, nie będę jej natrętnym. Wrócę tu jeszcze nie raz, jeżeli na to pozwolicie, zbierać sałatę dla mego pana, bo stąd mu najlepiej smakuje. — Przychodź ile razy chcesz, zbieraj wiele ci się podoba — odrzekł Aga Murat — nie bierz wyrazów córki mojej do siebie, ani do chrześcijan, ona je do Turków stosowała i w pomieszaniu widać wzięła cię za Turka, albo może chciała ci dać do zrozumienia, że czas już, ażebyś się wziął do zbierania sałaty. Pożegnałem się z Agą Muratem i z Zoraidą, która widocznie okazywała, jak ciężko jej ze mną się rozstawać; przebiegłem ogród we wszystkich kierunkach, splądrowałem wszystkie zakąty i wyjścia, słowem, wszystko przejrzałem, co tylko do spełnienia zamiaru mogło być potrzebne, i pobiegłem co żywo uwiadomić o tym towarzyszów moich i renegata. Wyznać muszę, że pożerała mnie niecierpliwość straszliwa, ażeby jak najprędzej posiadać spokojnie i całkowicie serce pięknej Zoraidy, ale i to prawda, że czuła jej przyjaźń tak głęboką wdzięcznością duszę mą przejęła, iż wolność moją ceniłem tylko o tyle, o ile ją na usługi jej ofiarować mogłem, i że wolałbym całe życie pozostać w niewoli, niż rozstać się z nią swobodny. Nadszedł nareszcie dzień pożądany i plan nasz jak najpiękniej się powiódł. Renegat nad wieczorem przybił pod ogrodem Agi Murata, a Hiszpanie najęci, poukrywani w rozmaitych zakątkach naokoło, czekali niecierpliwie przybycia mojego, wyglądając chciwie rozkazu, ażeby się rzucić na okręt, który widzieli przed sobą, bo nieświadomi naszych zamiarów, ani się domyślając, że renegat z nami trzyma, sądzili, że rzecz idzie o to, aby napaść na Maurów, podusić ich, zabrać czółno i uciec. Po chwili przybyłem i ja z towarzyszami, a oni, jak tylko nas zobaczyli, przybiegli. Na szczęście, bramy miasta już pozamykano i żywej duszy nie było widać naokoło. Kiedyśmy się wszyscy zebrali, zaczęliśmy radzić, jak będzie lepiej, czy pierwej porwać Zoraidę, czy też zabezpieczyć się względem Maurów na łodzi? Wśród tej narady przybiega do nas renegat i woła, że czas już jąć się dzieła, że Maurowie śpią prawie wszyscy w łodzi bezbronni i że o nich wprzód niż o Zoraidzie pomyśleć trzeba. Poprowadził nas zaraz, a z dobytym mieczem wskoczywszy do czółna, zawołał: — Komu życie miłe, niech mi się ani ruszyć nie waży! Maurowie, ludzie serca zajęczego, słysząc taką mowę swego pana, ani pomyśleli kwapić się do broni, której zresztą mało co mieli pod ręką. Pokuto ich bez trudu w łańcuchy, zapowiedziawszy śmierć niechybną każdemu, co by krzyknąć się ważył. Zostawiliśmy kilku naszych do pilnowania ich, a sami z renegatem na czele pobiegliśmy do ogrodu Agi Murata. Otworzyliśmy furtkę i podeszliśmy cichutko do domu, przez nikogo niedostrzeżeni. Zoraida czekała na nas w oknie i spostrzegłszy nadchodzących, zapytała czy jesteśmy chrześcijanie, odpowiedziałem, że tak jest i prosiłem, ażeby zeszła. Poznawszy głos mój, uczyniła to natychmiast i ukazała nam się tak piękna i wspaniale przybrana, że nie wiem, do czego by ją przyrównać, chyba do bogini. Pochwyciłem ją za rękę i serdecznie ucałowałem, renegat uczynił to samo, a za nim towarzysze nasi i wszyscy obecni poszli za danym przykładem, sądząc, iż dziękujemy jej za wolność, którą nas udarowała. Renegat zapytał jej, czy ojciec jest tu w ogrodzie. — Trzeba go zbudzić — rzekł — i zabrać z sobą, a nadto uwieźć wszystko, co się da najkosztowniejszego. — Nie, nie — rzekła Zoraida — ojca mego ani tknąć żadną miarą nie pozwolę. Sama zabiorę, co tylko jest najlepszego w domu, a tego będzie aż nadto, ażeby was wszystkich wzbogacić. Weszła na powrót do mieszkania, zalecając milczenie i zapewniając, że wróci natychmiast. Zaledwie miałem czas uprosić renegata, ażeby nic nie czynił przeciw woli Zoraidy, gdyśmy ujrzeli ją wracającą ze skrzynią pełną złota, tak ciężką, iż dźwignąć jej prawie nie mogła. Aga Murat tymczasem zbudził się ze snu, a słysząc hałas w ogrodzie, poskoczył do okna i poznawszy nas chrześcijan z całej siły krzyczeć zaczął: — Złodzieje! rozbójnicy, chrześcijanie! ratunku! Krzyk ten zmieszał nas i niemal całkiem odwagę nam odebrał. Ale renegat, sztuka dzielna, widząc, co się święci i że chcąc ujść niebezpieczeństwa, trzeba koniecznie dzieła dokonać nim kto na pomoc zdąży, rzucił się piorunem na czele kilku towarzyszy do komnaty Agi Murata, a ja zostałem sam z zemdloną w ramionach moich Zoraidą. Uwinęli się tak żwawo, że w mgnieniu oka wrócili, prowadząc Maura związanego i z ustami chustką zatkanymi. Zoraida, widząc to, zasłoniła oczy rękoma, on zaś widząc ją zdumiał, że się w ręku naszym znajduje, bo nic jeszcze nie wiedział, że sama się nam oddała. Tak skrępowanego poprowadziliśmy do czółna, gdzie oczekiwali nasi ludzie przejęci strachem, czy nas co złego nie zaskoczyło. Była godzina blisko druga po północy, gdyśmy weszli na czółno, gdzie Agę Murata z pęt i chustki oswobodzono. Renegat zagroził mu śmiercią, jeżeli usta otworzy. Poczciwy starzec, patrząc na córkę, wzdychał głęboko; ale nie mógł wyjść ze zdumienia, gdy zobaczył, że ją czule przyciskam do serca, a ona mi najmniejszego nie stawia oporu. Nieopisana złość nim miotała, chciał jej czynić wyrzuty, ale pomny na groźby renegata, musiał milczeć biedny. Zoraida spostrzegłszy, że odbijamy od brzegu, prosiła renegata, ażeby mi powiedział, że największą łaskę jej wyświadczę, jeżeli wrócę wolność ojcu jej i Maurom pokutym w łańcuchy, i że woli raczej rzucić się w morze, niż dozwolić, ażeby więziono jej ojca, co ją kocha tak serdecznie i którego ona miłuje całą duszą. Ja zgadzałem się bez namysłu na wszystkie żądania, ale renegat wystawiał mi, że niepodobna uwalniać ludzi, którzy natychmiast po wypuszczeniu przyzwaliby pomoc i wysłaliby w pogoń za nami kilka lekkich fregat z miasta, a te niechybnie by nas dościgły. Zgodziliśmy się przeto wszyscy i Zoraida z nami, gdym jej wystawił te następstwa, że Maurów uwolnić nie można, aż dopiero za przybyciem do krajów chrześcijańskich. Tak tedy, poleciwszy się Bogu, płynęliśmy wesoło przy pomocy dzielnych naszych wioślarzy, sterując ku wyspie Majorce, najbliższej chrześcijan osadzie. Ale los nam nie sprzyjał: zerwał się gwałtowny wiatr północny, morze się wzburzyło i nie byliśmy w stanie utrzymać kierunku naszego; musieliśmy radzi nie radzi trzymać się tuż przy wybrzeżach Oranu, wśród najdolegliwszej obawy, ażeby nas kto nie dojrzał z miasta Sargiel, o sześćdziesiąt mil z tej strony od Algieru oddalonego, lub żeby nie spotkać się z jaką galiotą ładowną z Tetuanu wracającą; chociaż prawdę powiedziawszy, każdy z nas prawie w głębi serca wzdychał, tak dla własnego, jak i ogólnego dobra, żeby się dało zdybać jaki okręt kupiecki, byle tylko nie korsarski, który by można przy sile naszej opanować i bezpieczniej na nim żeglugi dokonać. Przez cały ten czas Zoraida, wsparta na moim ramieniu, tuliła głowę do rąk moich, żeby ojca nie widzieć i słyszałem, jak gorąco modliła się do Lelli Maryi o skuteczną dla nas pomoc. Ujechaliśmy ze trzydzieści mil prawie, kiedy świtać zaczęło i mogliśmy się przekonać, że oddaleni jesteśmy o trzy strzały od brzegu, ale nikt nas dotąd nie spostrzegł. Widząc, że burza się nieco uspokoiła, puściliśmy się na szerokie morze, a odpłynąwszy ze dwie mile od lądu, kazaliśmy Hiszpanom zwolnić ruch wioseł, żeby się można posilić. Odpowiedzieli, że nie można w tej chwili ustawać i że jeść mogą wiosłując. Jakoż w istocie zerwał się wiatr silny, założyliśmy żagle i skierowali się ku Oranowi, robiąc osiem mil na godzinę, a niczego się już nie obawiając, tylko żeby nie spotkać korsarzy. Dano jeść Maurom, których renegat pocieszał, zapewniając ich, że wkrótce będą wolni. Zaręczał to samo i ojcu Zoraidy, ale ten odpowiedział: — Chrześcijanie, nie mnie to gadajcie, wiem ja, że wolności od was spodziewać się nie mogę; nie myślcie, ażebym był tyle prostoduszny i uwierzył wam, iż naraziwszy się na tyle niebezpieczeństw, ażeby mnie uwięzić, zechcecie mnie tak łatwo i prędko wolnością udarować. Wiecie, jaki jestem bogaty, jak drogo okupić się mogę; jeżeli wam zatem idzie o cenę, chętnie ofiaruję wam zaraz co tylko chcecie za siebie i biedną córkę moją, albo za nią samą, bo droższa mi jest nad życie. Poczciwy starzec, mówiąc to, zalał się łzami i tak rzewnie utyskiwał, że wszystkim nam serca poruszył. Zoraida, widząc rozpacz ojca, rzuciła mu się na szyję i oboje tak żałośnie płakali, że i myśmy prawie wszyscy łzami się zaleli. Aga Murat, ukoiwszy się nieco, spostrzegł, że Zoraida tak bogato jest ubrana i tylu klejnotami obsypana, jak gdyby na jakie święto się wystroiła. — Co to ma znaczyć — rzekł — córko moja, żeś tak wspaniale przybrana? Wczorajszego wieczora, kiedyśmy byli szczęśliwi i spokojni, miałaś suknię zwyczajną, a dziś, kiedy tak wielkie spada na nas nieszczęście, widzę cię przybraną we wszystkie klejnoty i bogactwa, które przez cały ciąg życia zbierałem! Proszę cię, wytłumacz mi, co to ma znaczyć, bo dziwi mnie to i trapi więcej, niż ta niedola, co mnie dogniata. Zoraida zakłopotana, nie wiedziała co mu odpowiedzieć; on zaś, spostrzegłszy w końcu czółna szkatułkę z klejnotami, którą zostawił w Algierze, zdziwiony jeszcze bardziej, pytał jej znów, jakim sposobem dostała się ta szkatułka w ręce nasze i co w sobie zawiera. Renegat wtedy, wyręczając Zoraidę, odpowiedział Maurowi: — Kochany Ago Muracie, nie dręcz córki swej tylu naraz pytaniami; ja ci krótko rzecz wyjaśnię: Zoraida jest chrześcijanką i z jej to łaski wszyscy wolność otrzymali, z własnej woli pojechała z nami i czuje się szczęśliwa, że przyjęła religię pełną tylu prawd, ile w waszej błędu. — Czyż to być może, córko moja? — zapytał Maur. — Tak jest, ojcze — odpowiedziała Zoraida. — Co! tyś chrześcijanką! i tyś to ojca własnego oddała w niewolę wrogom! — Jestem chrześcijanką — odrzecze Zoraida — ale w niewolę cię nie oddawałam; nigdy nie myślałam porzucać cię, nigdy najmniejszym urazić cię strapieniem, szukałam tylko szczęścia, którego między Maurami znaleźć nie mogłam. — Jakież to jest szczęście, córko moja? — zapytał starzec. — Sam o nie pytaj Lelli Maryi, ona ci odpowie, ona ci je lepiej, niż ja, da poznać. Usłyszawszy taką odpowiedź córki, Maur ani słowa nie odrzekł, tylko w jednym mgnieniu oka rzucił się na głowę w morze i byłby niezawodnie utonął, gdyby szerokie suknie nie utrzymały go przez chwilę na powierzchni, a nam nie dozwoliły wyciągnąć go na pół żywego. Zoraida w uniesieniu boleści rzuciła się na martwe prawie ciało ojca i tak rozpaczliwe zawodziła jęki, jak gdyby już był nieżywy. We dwie godziny dopiero, po usilnych staraniach naszych, wrócił do przytomności. Wiatr się w tej chwili zmienił; zwróciliśmy przeto ster ku lądowi, bojąc się, ażeby nas bałwany nań nie rzuciły, i opierając się z całych sił wiosłami. Szczęście wszakże nad wszelkie spodziewanie sprzyjało i dało nam przybić w zatoce obok małego przylądka, który Maurowie nazywają Cava Rumia, co znaczy zła kobieta chrześcijańska; podanie ich bowiem niesie, że córka hrabiego Juliana, która zgubiła Hiszpanię, tam jest pochowana. Utrzymuje się między nimi przesąd, że miejsce to jest złowrogie i że nieszczęście czeka każdego, kto się tam zatrzyma, nie stają tu więc nigdy, chyba konieczną potrzebą zmuszeni. Dla nas Cava Rumia stała się portem ocalenia, chroniąc nas przed grożącą burzą. Rozstawiliśmy natychmiast czaty na lądzie i nie wypuszczając z rąk wioseł, wzięliśmy się do posiłku, a Boga błagaliśmy gorąco, żeby tak pomyślnie rozpoczętego dzieła ocalenia szczęśliwie dał nam dokonać. Serce Zoraidy bolało niezmiernie nad losem ojca i ziomków, których w okowach przed sobą widziała, usilnie błagała nas, ażebyśmy ich na ląd wysadzili. Przyrzekliśmy jej, że uczynimy to przed odjazdem, wiedzieliśmy bowiem, że w miejscu tak pustym bać się czego nie było. Bóg wysłuchał modłów naszych, wiatr się zmienił i morze uspokoiło; rozkuliśmy Maurów nad ich spodziewanie i puściliśmy ich na ląd wolnych. Gdy chcieliśmy wysadzić ojca Zoraidy, całkiem już zdrowego, rzekł nam: — Czy myślicie, chrześcijanie, że ta odrodna istota pragnie szczerze widzieć mnie wolnym? nie sądźcie, ażeby z miłości lub miłosierdzia tego żądała! Nie, nie! wstyd jej tylko, ażebym ja był świadkiem niecnych jej czynów. Nie myślcie, że zmieniła religię z przekonania, że wasza jest lepsza od naszej, nie; zmieniła ją, bo wie, że u was kobiety więcej mają wolności, niż u Maurów. — Niegodna! — mówił, zwracając się do Zoraidy (gdyśmy go we dwóch trzymali, bojąc się jakiego gwałtu). — Córko wyrodna i przeklęta! czego szukasz? gdzie dążysz? zaślepiona, czyż nie widzisz, że rzucasz się w ręce nąjzaciętszych wrogów naszych? Idź nędzna! o przeklęta niech będzie godzina, w której ci życie dałem! przeklęte starania, które około ciebie podejmowałem! Widząc, że Maur nie przestaje złorzeczyć i coraz bardziej się unosi, kazałem go jak najprędzej na ląd wysadzić, a on stamtąd jeszcze miotał przekleństwa z tą samą zapalczywością, wzywając Mahometa, aby wyjednał u Boga śmierć dla nas w przepaściach morskich. Kiedy już widział, że słowa jego uszu naszych nie dochodzą, bo czółno kawał od brzegu już odpłynęło, rwał sobie włosy z brody i głowy, tarzał się po ziemi i tak strasznej rozpaczy dawał oznaki, żeśmy wszyscy się lękali, aby życia sobie nie odebrał. Miłość rodzicielska wszakże wzięła górę i ukoiwszy nieco umysł jego zbłąkany, wszelkich środków próbować mu kazała; wołać więc zaczął z całych sił: — Wróć do mnie, córko droga! wróć, dziecię najukochańsze! wszystko ci przebaczam. Zostaw tym złoczyńcom wszystkie bogactwa, które nam wydarli, a wróć pocieszać starego ojca, który cię tak kocha i umrze na tej pustyni, jeśli go odstąpisz. Zoraida słyszała te wołania, serce jej się krajało, we łzach tonęła, a słowa wymówić nie była w stanie. Przemogła się nareszcie i na te słów kilka zdobyła: — Ojcze, Lelli Maryi, co mnie na chrześcijankę powołała, błagać będę o zesłanie ci pociechy. Allach mi świadkiem, że nie mogłam się oprzeć temu, com uczyniła. Chrześcijanie nie zmuszali wcale, Lella Maria tylko skłoniła mnie dokonać tego, com rozpoczęła; przysięgam ci, ojcze najdroższy, żem dobrze zrobiła i żeś postępku mego żałować nie powinien. Gdy Zoraida wyrazy te mówiła, ojca już widać nie było. Bezpieczni teraz żeglowaliśmy swobodnie, z pomyślnym wiatrem, ciesząc się, że ze wschodem słońca u brzegów Hiszpanii staniemy. Ale radość nasza nie trwała długo, może przekleństwa Maura złowrogi skutek wywarły. Około godziny trzeciej w nocy, kiedy w najlepsze pędzimy silnym popychani wiatrem, tuż obok zjawia się nagle okręt, całą siłą żagli na przełaj ku nam gnający; musieliśmy się zwinąć, żeby w nas nie uderzył, i przy świetle księżyca widzieliśmy, jak na okręcie całą mocą ster przyparto, żeby pęd wstrzymać. Zapytano się nas zaraz, kto jesteśmy, skąd i dokąd płyniemy. Pytania te czyniono po francusku, renegat przeto zakazał na nie odpowiadać, zapewniając, że to są korsarze francuscy, którzy zarówno swoich, jak i nie swoich obdzierają. Przelecieliśmy mimo okrętu, ani się odezwawszy; pozostał w tyle, ale ku wielkiemu strachowi naszemu, wypalono do nas dwa razy z armat nabitych, jak się zdaje, łańcuchami. Za pierwszym razem strzał ściął nam w połowie maszt wielki i z żaglem w morze wrzucił, drugi strzał ugodził w czółno po boku i na wskroś je przeszył, nikogo wszakże nie raniwszy. Czuliśmy, że idziemy do dna, nie było rady, trzeba było wołać o pomoc do okrętu i prosić, żeby nas zabrali, bo śmierć niechybna nam groziła. Spuścili zaraz bat z okrętu i przypłynęło do nas dwunastu Francuzów z muszkietami i lontem zapalonym; widząc, że łódź nasza tonie, zabrali nas z sobą i wymawiali nam, że sami na siebie biedę ściągnęliśmy, nie odpowiadając na pytania. Jak tylko weszliśmy na okręt, korsarze, wypytawszy o wszystko, co wiedzieć chcieli, złupili nas do szczętu, jakby najzawziętszych wrogów; zabrali nam wszystko, wyjąwszy jednej szkatułki z klejnotami, którą renegat wrzucił w morze, tak, że nikt nie widział. Zoraidę obdarli z drogich kamieni i złota, które na sobie miała, i przyznam się szczerze, że strach mnie brał nie żartem, ażeby się przypadkiem do gorszych jeszcze gwałtów nie posunęli. Szczęściem atoli, gawiedź ta, jakkolwiek całkiem zezwierzęcona, głównie dba tylko o łupy i tak ich jest chciwa, że byliby nam i odzienie nasze niewolnicze zabrali, gdyby im się tylko na co przydać mogło. Najgorszy strach był o to, że się już naradzać zaczęli, czy nas zawinąć w starą żaglowinę i wrzucić w morze, czy nie; mieli bowiem zamiar prowadzić handel w portach hiszpańskich pod banderą angielską i lękali się, ażebyśmy ich nie zdradzili i kary na nich nie ściągnęli. Większa część rozbójników była za tym, ażeby nas potopić, ale kapitan okrętu, któremu dostały się w podziale klejnoty drogiej mojej Zoraidy, oświadczył, że zadowolony jest swoim kęskiem i że idzie mu tylko o to, żeby nocą przemknąć się przez Cieśninę Gibraltarską i dostać się jak najprędzej do Rochela, skąd wypłynął. Wszyscy się na to zgodzili i nazajutrz dano nam szalupę zaopatrzoną w nieco żywności. Wybrzeża Hiszpanii były już niedaleko; widok ich taką nas przejął radością, żeśmy o wszystkich biedach naszych zapomnieli. Południe już było prawie, kiedy nas wsadzili na szalupę, dawszy dwie baryłki wody i kilkanaście sucharów; kapitan okrętu, tknięty jakimś dziwnym współczuciem dla Zoraidy, dał jej na drogę czterdzieści sztuk złota i zabronił żołdactwu zdzierać z niej suknie, które też dotąd ma na sobie. Pożegnaliśmy się z nimi, dziękując, że nas żywo puścili. Oni skierowali się ku cieśninie, a my co sił dążyli do lądu, który przy zachodzie słońca widzieliśmy tak blisko, że przed nocą moglibyśmy stanąć na rodzinnej ziemi. Ale że księżyc nie świecił, niebo było mocno zachmurzone i nikt z nas nie znał tych okolic, nie śmieliśmy przeto docierać do brzegu, chociaż większa część była tego zdania, i słusznie, że lepiej wpaść gdzie na skałę, niż narażać się znów na spotkanie z korsarzami tetuańskimi, nocą zawsze tu plądrującymi. Z dwóch tych zdań przeciwnych utworzyło się trzecie i stanęło na tym, żeśmy po trochu ku lądowi zmierzali i wysiąść postanowili, jak tylko sposobność się zdarzy i morze pozwoli. Wiosłując krzepko, przybyliśmy na wprost góry i wysiedliśmy na piasek. Wszyscy całowali ziemię i łzami radości ją zlewali, dziękując Bogu za tak szczęśliwą podróż. Potem wyładowaliśmy żywność z szalupy i nie wierząc jeszcze sobie, żebyśmy byli na ziemi chrześcijańskiej i bezpiecznej, podążyliśmy na górę, ile mógł kto zdążyć. Skoro dzień nadszedł, przebraliśmy się na sam szczyt skały, chcąc dopatrzyć wsi albo jakiej rybackiej chaty; nie dojrzawszy wszakże ani domu, ani drogi, ani drożyny najmniejszej jak okiem zasięgnąć, ruszyliśmy dalej w głąb kraju, ufni, iż przecież spotkamy kogoś, co nam powie, gdzie jesteśmy. Najbardziej bolało mnie to, że najukochańsza moja Zoraida iść musiała pieszo po tak przykrej drodze, bo choć ją brałem czasami na ręce, nie pozwalała się nieść długo, nie chcąc mnie trudzić i wolała iść pieszo, wsparta na moim ramieniu. Uszedłszy z ćwierć mili drogi, usłyszeliśmy odgłos klekotek, oznajmiający nam, że gdzieś w bliskości trzoda bydła się znajduje. Oglądając się na wszystkie strony, spostrzegliśmy pasterza, siedzącego pod wiązem i kij sobie strugającego. Zawołaliśmy na niego, powstał zaraz i obróciwszy głowę, jak tylko spostrzegł (o czym później dowiedzieliśmy się) renegata i Zoraidę po mauretańsku ubranych, drapnął natychmiast, co tylko mógł wyskoczyć do lasu, a myśląc, że cała potęga berberyjska wali na niego, wrzeszczał jak opętany: „do broni! do broni! Maury idą, Maury!” Zakłopotało to nas trochę, ale zważywszy, że całą okolicę poburzy niebawem hasło pasterza i że jazda graniczna wystąpi, renegatowi kazaliśmy zrzucić długą suknię, a przybrawszy go w kaftan jednego z niewolników, który został w koszuli, i poleciwszy się Bogu, szliśmy w ślad za pasterzem, gotowi na wystąpienie jazdy. Nie minęło dwie godziny, a wszystko się stało, jakeśmy powiedzieli. Tylko co wyszliśmy z zarośli na pole, ujrzeliśmy zaraz kilkudziesięciu konnych żołnierzy, kłusem ku nam zmierzających; czekaliśmy na nich, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Zdziwili się niemało, kiedy przybywszy, poznali w nas zamiast Maurów, garstkę obdartych i zbiedzonych chrześcijan. Pytali nas, czy to my narobiliśmy tego rozruchu; odpowiedziałem, że my, i chciałem mówić więcej, kiedy jeden z towarzyszów przerwał mi nagle, wołając: — Ach! Bogu Najwyższemu niechaj będą dzięki, że nas tu w łasce swojej raczył obrócić! Bo jeżeli się nie mylę, znajdujemy się w prowincji Velez de Malaga; a ty, panie jezdny, jeżeli niewola pamięci mi nie odebrała, jesteś Piotr de Bustamante. Słysząc to jeździec, zeskoczył natychmiast z konia i czule uściskał młodzieńca. — A tak jest, tak! synowcze mój drogi, mój jedyny — mówił — jać to sam jestem. O jakże myśmy ciebie już tu opłakali z matką twoją i rodziną! Myśleliśmy, że już nie żyjesz. Co to będzie za radość! Dowiedzieliśmy się nareszcie, że jesteś w Algierze, a teraz z ubioru twego i twoich towarzyszów domyślam się, że umknęliście jakimś cudownym sposobem. — Nie inaczej — odpowiedział młodzieniec — da Bóg, to ci to opowiem. Jak tylko dowiedzieli się żołnierze, że jesteśmy chrześcijanami, ofiarowali nam zaraz konie swoje, a sami piechotą doprowadzili nas do Valez de Malaga, odległego stąd o półtorej mili. Inni wzięli czółno na barki, niektórzy znów posadzili na koniach za sobą, a kapitan Bustamante wziął Zoraidę z sobą na siodło. Tym porządkiem odbyliśmy wjazd do miasta, którego mieszkańcy, dowiedziawszy się o wszystkim, wyszli naprzeciw nas i witali z radością. Nie dziwili się wcale, widząc niewolników wolnymi, a Maurów niewolnikami, bo tu każdy przywykł do podobnych rzeczy; ale zdumieli się pięknością Zoraidy, której lica utrudzenie i radość ze znajdowania się między chrześcijanami tak żywym pokryły rumieńcem, iż bez pochlebstwa i przesady rzec mogę, że w życiu moim tak pięknej nie widziałem dziewicy. Wszyscy jak w obraz w nią patrzyli i cześć jej oddawali. Cały tłum ludu odprowadzał nas do kościoła, gdzieśmy prosto się udali złożyć Bogu dziękczynienia za łaski, jakimi nas obdarzył. Pamiętam, że Zoraida, jak tylko weszła do kościoła, z radością wołała, że widzi tam twarze podobne do Lelli Maryi, powiedzieliśmy jej, że to są właśnie jej wizerunki, a renegat wytłumaczył jej, jak mógł, dlaczego się tam znajdują, ażeby razem z chrześcijanami pokłon im oddała. Bystry umysł dziewicy pojął łatwo słowa renegata i prosto a serdecznie korząc się przed obrazem Bóstwa, tak szczerą dla niego okazywała pobożność, że wszyscy patrzący aż płakali z radości. Gdyśmy wyszli z kościoła, rozlokowano nas w różnych częściach miasta, a młody towarzysz nasz, synowiec Bustamanta, poprowadził nas, renegata, mnie i Zoraidę do domu ojca swojego, człowieka dość zamożnego, który wszystkich nas podejmował z prawdziwie rodzicielską serdecznością. Zabawiwszy przez cały tydzień w Venez i załatwiwszy się z interesami, renegat poszedł do Grenady, celem przejścia na łono kościoła za pośrednictwem świętej inkwizycji; wszyscy inni zaś rozeszli się każdy w swoją drogę. Ja tylko jeden z Zoraidą zostałem tu, utrzymując się z pieniędzy, które jej dał na drogę szczodrobliwy korsarz francuski; część ich obróciłem na kupienie muła, żeby ją podróż nie utrudzała, i służąc jej razem za pośrednika i ojca, dążymy teraz, ażeby się dostać do rodzica mego i dowiedzieć się, czy żyje jeszcze, lub czy któremu z braci moich szczęście nie dopisało lepiej niż mnie, chociaż nie skarżę się na los swój, bo udarował mnie sercem Zoraidy, której piękność i cnoty cenię nad wszelkie bogactwa świata. Ale dla jej miłości rad bym z duszy przynieść jej pociechę za straty, które poniosła, i zmniejszyć jej żal po tylu bogactwach i tak kochającym ojcu, którego dla mnie biedaka porzuciła. O, bo godną prawdziwie jest uwielbienia za tyle cierpliwości w znoszeniu trudów i przygód naszych, a nade wszystko godną jest uwielbienia za to gorące pragnienie, by zostać już chrześcijanką. Toteż chociażbym jej nie zawdzięczał tylu dobrodziejstw, czciłbym ją i uwielbiał za jej cnoty wspaniałe i całe życie służyć bym jej pragnął. Mimo tej radości wszakże, że serce jej do mnie należy, trapię się niepewnością, czy znajdę dla niej w ojczyźnie mojej kątek spokojny, gdzie bym ją osadził, bo ojciec mój zapewne już umarł, a bracia moi, rozproszeni gdzieś daleko od miejsca rodzinnego, może nie lepszej ode mnie używają doli. Oto, panowie, cała historia moja. Z serca chciałbym ją był opowiedzieć wam tak dokładnie i zajmująco, jak pełna jest dziwnych wydarzeń, ale nie mam daru do tego i długi czas przebywając w kraju obcym, gdzie cudzej mowy uczyć się musiałem, własnego prawie zapomniałem języka. Boję się, czym was nie znudził za długim opowiadaniem; nie byłem w stanie skrócić go więcej, chociaż wiele okoliczności zupełnie pominąłem. ----